


Bonny little kisses

by BrittWalker2013



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger, Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, No Smut, romance sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWalker2013/pseuds/BrittWalker2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every mornings a routine for the Lord and Lady of Kingair but sometimes bonny little kisses can get in the way. Set after the Finishing School but before the Parasol Protectoriate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonny little kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to really say about this one, only I love Sidheag and Captain niall! The two lovey dovey dorks ^^

 

            Somewhere in the foothills of the southern Highlands most folks were sleeping, others were thinking you’re crazy for being out past sunset. But, if you climbed the cliffs of the coastline, you found a castle nestled there. The castle was called Kingair. Within the confines of the castle's walls a couple was just waking up. Well, correction one of them was awake. Captain Niall Maccon, Lord Kingair, was sitting in front of his wife's looking glass fixing his wild brown hair. The aforementioned wife, Sidheag Maccon Lady of Kingair, was snoring roughly from their large four post bed. The woman hardly ever woke up at early evening. Unless they were in India that is. But, since the Dewan had allowed them a few months leave thus meaning they got to come home, she slept. No fear of being ambushed at high noon, no horrible heat, just cool misty air and the smell of the open fields. The Alpha of Kingair didn't mind he just smiled and pet her long hair.

 

She was twenty one now, his technical age. The two of them had been planning on talking Sidheag's grandfather, Lord Conall Maccon Earl of Woolsey, to bite her into werewolfdom. Niall worried he'd lose her, the bite was hard for a female. But, his Sidheag was different. She was strong, smart and brave. Nothing got his girl down. Nothing.

 

When Kingair was convicted and sentenced to serve in India for twenty years after they tried to kill the Queen, she stood up for them and assumed control of the pack and took it with them. If any woman could survive the bite, it was her. He loved every detail about her, her beautiful tawny eyes that looked like the dangerous full moon when she was angry, her deep mahogany hair, the way she sprawled all over the bed when she slept, whether he was in the bed or not, he didn't care about peoples opinion of her, she was beautiful plain and simple. Soon a snort interrupted him from his thoughts. Niall turned his head slightly to see the covers of the blanket shift, looking like a large monster and the yawn that escaped from within the confines of the blankets sounded like one as well.

"Good morning my darling." Niall shined looking at the protuberance that was slowly shuffling towards the end of the bed. A ‘Mmmf” met his cheery call and Niall began to count on his fingers till a loud clout was heard and a stream of barracks language floated through the air. If this hadn’t been the normal morning routine for the Lord and Lady of Kingair he would have scuttled to her side to check for injuries. But, being his wife was Sidheag Maccon and probably conditioned by how many times she’d rolled off the bed he stayed seated right at the vanity.

 

It had taken Niall a few glares and cantankerous shoves to learn to leave Sidheag to her own devices in the evening. She hated evenings and didn’t like to be beleaguered as she dealt with them, if they had been in India then he would have already been dressed and out the door barking orders to the pack, sometimes literally other times metaphorically. Soon the Lady was standing and attempting to brush her hair from her eyes. It was nearly past her bottom now and thus being so it had a mind of its own. Sidheag thought it looked like mud or muck, but to Niall it was a beautiful flowing river of mahogany chocolate and just as smooth.

 

 “Och, there I think it’s all straightened out, Good Morning to you as well my beloved husband.” She walked over night dress was all a skewwhiff and barely to her ankle’s thanks to her deviant height.  Niall rose from his perch and strode over to her, grabbing her about the waist. “And, how is the Lady of Kingair this fine evening?” Had Sidheag been any other woman being held close by an attractive gentleman, she’d have blushed. Instead, she just grabbed back his lapels on his coat and nuzzled his neck. “She’s much happier now tha’ her mate is holdin’ ‘er.” Mate had become a pet name between them in a way, it was rather wolfish but to them it felt to have a deeper meaning then husband and wife. For them there was no other.

 

They both planned to get her bit and live together happily forever or as long as eternity lasts.  Niall never knew the day she came to Mademoiselle Geraldine’s Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality, that he’d one day be married to her leading a Scottish pack. But, he’d discovered in his immortality, life has a way to being odd like that.  With that thought in his mind he began nuzzling her and burying his face in her smooth mahogany hair, planting little kisses along her face and scalp. “Och, Niall. Niall stop that-we’re going to be late for dinner-Niall.” She eventually stopped with a sigh. “Crazy Wolf.” She muttered returning the kisses, these kisses her definitely going to make them late for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

The Kingair Pack looked among each other all gathered around the dinner table, all of them that was, except their Alpha and Lady Alpha. It was really rare for Niall to sleep in, and even rarer for Sidheag to be late to dinner. “Ye think we oughta go see what’s a miss?” Lachlan asked Dubh. The Beta looked to his Gamma and gave an unhelpful shrug. “They’ll be along.” The mumbled as the other pack members began to fuss over being hungry. “Fine, I’ll go find them-“Dubh never had to leave the table as standing in the door way was the Lord and Lady of Kingair looking perfectly together.

 

“Sorry to keep you men, couldn’t find my hat.” The pack wasn’t about to ask why he even needed a hat for dinner, they didn’t need to because they could see the truth planted there at his jaw line next to his ear, a soft red kiss mark. All the men started to laugh as the alpha sat confused as could be. He looked to his wife, who knew well why her pack was in stitches but of course, being Sidheag Maccon Lady of Kingair, she wasn’t saying anything. “Ah,” she said to herself,” bonny little kisses can get you in a mite bit of trouble if you don’t hide them properly.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I really hope you all like this! :D I'm working on something for the holiday season with these two as well ^^


End file.
